


[Podfic] The Moments of Happiness

by twtd



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Jemima is curious about Grizabella the Glamour Cat, but it is Victoria who finds more than a legend.
Relationships: Grizabella/Victoria (Cats)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] The Moments of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moments of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874441) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> Thank you miri_cleo for letting me podfic you fic. Thank you for reminding me you wrote it in the first place. Go Red Team!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the VoiceTeam 2020 competition


End file.
